


Of Cats and Sunbeams

by DreamingPagan



Series: Graced [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, The Whole Fluff and Nothing But the Fluff, and Hennessey would like his bed back, wherein the McGraw-Hamiltons have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/pseuds/DreamingPagan
Summary: “Are you trying to get Admiral to move?” Thomas’ voice comes from the hallway, and Hennessey looks up.“You seem to believe I could be so fortunate as to persuade a cat to - wait. Admiral?”





	Of Cats and Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenswhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/gifts).



> Shameless fluff. Sorry this one is so short - I might make this a collection if I do others this length.

The cat is lying on their bed again, and Hennessey doesn’t dare to shift him. 

He’s found the only sun spot in the room. Hennessey must give him this - the hedonistic little beast has excellent taste when it comes to where to lie, even if his chosen spot is also Hennessey’s favorite place to be on a coolish sort of day when the wind is blowing strongly over the island.

“You’ve no shame at all, have you?” he asks, and the cat flicks an ear. “Not a care in the world. You’re in an old man’s spot, you know.” Still not one iota of movement - save, perhaps, for a twitch of the ginger tail, and Hennessey chuckles. 

“Well, I can hardly judge,” he murmurs, and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Do you think I might have this corner, at least?”

“Are you trying to get Admiral to move?” Thomas’ voice comes from the hallway, and Hennessey looks up.

“You seem to believe I could be so fortunate as to persuade - wait. Admiral?” 

Thomas grins cheekily. 

“You must admit, he’s found his proper place quite well. Now all we need is Walrus to join him, and the picture will be complete!”

“Admiral?!” 

“We needed someone to prowl the perimeter. The stead’s been abandoned for some time, and the rat population was getting out of hand. One of them even went after the chickens!” Thomas’ tone is indignant, and Hennessey can’t help but suspect he’ll find the chicken in question safely tucked away in the house somewhere if he looks. 

Hennessey looks to the cat lying on his bed.

“Your fierce protector seems very comfortable,” he says dryly, and Thomas looks slightly chagrined. 

“He… does seem to be less than interested in what might be stirring in the barn,” he admits, and Hennessey grins. 

“Well, you did give him an officer’s rank,” he jokes. Thomas groans, and throws his head back to look upward at the ceiling.

“How could I have been so foolish?” he asks jokingly, and then grins at Hennessey. “You’re right, of course. And here I thought all Naval officers were made of sterner stuff!”

“Not that one,” Hennessey snorts, and rises. “I could tell you horror stories about some of the ones I commanded too.”

They move out of the bedroom, leaving Admiral the cat to sleep in his newly conquered territory, and head toward the kitchen. 

“...regardless,” Hennessey says, with Thomas still laughing on the edge of a story, “I never in all my years, spent as much time on my back as does that cat!”

“You do now.” 

Gates does not look up from his log book but he’s grinning ear to ear at his own joke, and Hennessey feels his face warm. 

“Hal!” 

“What?” 

He’s going to kiss that look off his husband’s face in a moment, Hennessey thinks fondly, and sits down in Gates’ lap to do just that.


End file.
